monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 40: The Secret of the Pendant Stone
The Secret of the Pendant Stone is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 and the fortieth overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on January 29, 2000. Synopsis Genki and the group come across ruins, which an archaeologist, Colt, is excavating. She tells that the ruins are the remains of the "Pendant" civilization. This civilization has the same crest as the Baddies, revealed that Baddie crest that they recognize all this time was modeled after it. Anyhow, Durahan sends Metal Jell and a squadron of Knight Mocchi to destroy the group. Genki and the others trap the Baddies in a moster-making factory in the ruins. The factory experiences an electric surge, and explodes with the Baddies inside. Full Recap General Durahan releases Metal Jell from his cryo cell and had him go for destroying the group with an army of Knight Mocchi as their minions. While they are in the desert, the Searchers find ruins where it are being excavated by Colt. Colt finds that the ruins were part of the Pendant civilization, which used the Magic Stone for many mechanical purposes. After Golem help Colt from a debris that fall on her before they arrived, she revealed her findings on them. However, Colt found them annoying (Golem tries to eat a piece of ancient slab, Tiger scratching the same slab, and Suezo accidently ruined a debris with his weight). Upon further findings, Genki uncovers a building with the Baddies' crest, which Colt says is also the crest of Pendant, revealed that Baddie Crest was modeled after it. She reveals the Pendant Civilazations' dark past that also led to Moo's creation as hybrid dark monster. Much to the Searcher's chargin, she yet to learned Phoenix's fate. When Genki reveals to Colt how they found Mystery Disks during their journey, Colt stated that the magic stone and also the dagger that belonged to Holly's father was the important artifact of the Ancients, which means that Holly and the villagers in her village was Pendant Civilazation's descendants. Suddenly, Metal Jell ambushes the group and the battle ensues. In spite of their valiant effort in defeating this Jell, Metal Jell is impervious to regular attacks. Things are getting worse as the Knight Mocchi entered the field. The Searcher was horrified with this, as they look too much like Mocchi. Colt reveals that Knight Mocchis are one of the modified versions of Mocchis which designed as soldiers, and Colt and the Searchers forced to fall back into the ruins' interiors due to them being fired with Knight Mocchis' salvo of Mocchi Cannons. When exploring the ruins, the Magic Stone in Holly's hands caused the machine inside reactivates, and it project an energy field that surrounds her as it moved toward a pod for further reactivation. Genki and the other tries to stop this and suddenly, after the stone levitated on a pod for a while, she was fell and caught by Golem on his hands. Just then, it's revealed that they were in a monster manufacturing plant, the place where monsters are modified. Seeing many monsters in the test tubes, Mocchi was disgruntled by the fact that he and his fellow monster friends may be among the monsters whom were either modified or recreated in the said place, which Genki reluctantly nods. The Baddies, whom managed to entered the facility, follow them in there, and the Knight Mocchi are confused by seeing their own kind in test tubes. Metal Jell was indifferent with this, as when Tiger revealed the place's nature on Metal Jell, he scoffed only to find his minions were confused. He then forced Knight Mocchis to fire the Mocchi Cannon on Searchers. Golem goes to protect everyone, but stray blasts caused the chain reactions on every single machines in facility, caused it to explodes and killed everyone inside except Colt and Searchers whom escaped in confusion. Mocchi was saddened by the death of the dormant mocchis inside, where Colt believe that this is one of the factors why ancient civilazation reduced into ruins. This experience inspired the group for set everything on the world right. That afternoon, Colt and the Searchers parted ways. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Coltia *Joy *Metal Jell (Anime) *General Durahan *Knight Mocchi Troops Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Durahan *Metal Jell *Armocchi Trivia *This episode was also called The Secret of Holly's Magic Stone. *When Tiger freezes Metal Jell and Golem shatters him to pieces, and he comes back together, this is similar to what happens with the liquid metal T-1000 in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2